Come Home Soon
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: One shot. Jazmine tries to keep it together with a husband who is involved in Government issues.


_This is how I see Huey and Jazmine being married. Cos… well… just read it_

_OOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOooOO_

_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread_

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The door to her son's bedroom flew open as Jazmine strolled in quickly and urgently. The little lamp on the night stand flipped on and the young boy could see his mother sitting on the edge of her bed. He lunged forward and clung tightly onto her.

"Huey? What's wrong?"

_I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed_

"I… I had a bad dream again," He sniffed, "Is Daddy home, yet?"

She felt her heart crack as she ran a hand through his nappy hair. She inhaled and exhaled rigidly and shut her eyes, "

_I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are_

"No Baby… Daddy's not home yet,"

"When's he coming back?"

She held the tiny boy in her arms, unable to look at him. The little boy didn't just share her husband's name… but he had the exact same face. His hair was lighter than Huey's… but quite as orange as Jazmine's.

_But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star_

"I don't know,"

It had been hard married to a man who was always gone. Huey would leave for months and months at a time. Jazmine could hold up just fine taking care of their two kids, Tom and Huey Jr. But, it was getting difficult to be alone so much. 

_I wonder, I pray_

Last week, she went to see little Huey's school play and was asked how she was holding up with divorce by some rich white woman. It was humiliating.

"They're just stupid, Jazmine. Don't let it bug you," he'd tell her during one of his phone calls.

"But I feel like we're not even married, Huey. When are you gonna get back?"

"As soon as I can,"

_And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own_

"I can't even call you on the phone," She complained, "I wish you'd keep a cell for more than a week,"

"You know I can't,"

"I miss you… the boys need you, Huey,"

"I know," He sighed deeply, "I… need you three, too,"

Typical. 

"Then why don't you come home?"

"I…" He was cut short. Jazmine could hear someone yelling on the other line, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She then heard Huey yell back, but his words were lost in muffles. An explosion was heard and static filled her ear. She pulled back the phone sharply.

"Huey?" She exclaimed loudly, "Huey?"

"Jaz-mi-ne?" The static was making his voice choppy, "I gotta go, hun. Give the boys a kiss for me,"

"Huey! What was that?"

_Click. _

_So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)_

Unable to handle the pain, Jazmine dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly into her hands. The phone that was once in her grasp, was now laying still on the ground. Jazmine wished to remain there in her grief but was soon shaken away from it by the soft caress of something on her cheek.

Opening her eyes she smiled up at Tom who had picked her a small flower. A weed, actually.

"I miss Daddy, too," He admitted quietly. 

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

_I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
_

Sleeping in their big old house all alone was probably the worst. She would stay awake in the living room until well into the night before heading up into their bedroom. She never felt more alone than when she went to sleep. It was just too hard. 

Sometimes she'd get one of his button up shirts and cuddle up to it like a blanket. Sure it may have been creepy… But it was all she had. 

_  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart_

It seemed that everything reminded her of him. She would open up their photo albums a billion times a day, just to see his face. It was a little ridiculous but it was the only way she could make it without seeing him. The boys would flop down with her and look. 

She felt sick when she looked at Little Huey's wide eyes. Did he even remember his father's face? __

I wonder, I pray

She was tempted… once. She was walking towards her car late at night. She had to run to the store for a last minute popcorn run. Huey and Tom liked to have movie nights with her every Friday. Anyway, she was almost to her car when she ran into a very sharp looking young man. She knew him from PTA.

He helped her carry her bag to the car and asked to take her out to dinner.

"Sorry, Chris," She smiled gently, "But… I'm married,"

"But I thought you two were split up…"

"No," She whispered quietly and tried to make a beeline for the door. To say that she wasn't attracted to Chris would have been a lie. And… her lonliness was just too much. It took all her will power to get into her car and drive away. 

_I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon_

She loved living with her boys. Huey and Tom would keep her very busy, and were usually her only escape from the pain that she felt. They were her guilt when they watched her cry, however. She needed to be strong for them… but she felt as though she was failing.

"Don't worry momma," Tom told her one day, "Huey an' me will take care a'yah,"

"yeah!" Huey exclaimed happily, throwing his body on her, "Even if Daddy never ever comes back! We'll keep the bad guys away… an' Tom can scare the monsters like Daddy does,"

"Thank you, babies,"

The phone rang and Jazmine dashed in a hurry to it. She pressed the receiver to her ear and exclaimed, "Hello?"

"Jazzy?"

"Oh… Hello Riley,"

"Huey aint home yet?"

"No…"

_I walk alone  
I try alone_

The voice went quiet. Riley had given up on his thug dreams and was living as a happy bachelor in another town. The boys loved him to pieces and Huey would often enjoy having him around now that his ignorance level had decreased a bit.

"Ya know… If you or tha boys need anythin' at all… Ya can call, right?"

"I know," She sighed.

"I love you like a sista, Jazzy," He said shakily, "An'… I don't want nothin ta happen to ya,"

She smiled gently. Never once did she ever feel not loved when it came to Huey's family. Even if his family was quite broken.

"Thanks, Riley,"

_I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon_

Jazmine didn't mean to. But one night, she fell fast asleep in the living room while she was waiting for him. She stayed asleep even after the dark figure stalked it's way into the house and over to her. The man placed down his large bag. He'd unpack in the morning.

Smiling down at his wife, he lifted her up with ease and carried her up the stairs. To his surprise, she didn't stir until he was half way to the bedroom.

"H-Huey?" She breathed, hardly unable to believe it.

"Hey, Jazmine," He whispered, "How were the boys?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his face with chaste kisses. Tear fell off her face. 

"I don't wanna go to bed," she told him quickly, hopping out of his arms. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Jazmine, I'm _really_ tired,"

"Well, I really missed you," She informed him and drug him back down stairs, "You are going to spend the next hour and a half snuggling me and whispering sweet nothings to me. And I'm going to make you a tasty chicken salad. Understood?"

He sighed and shook his head, "God, I missed you,"

She pushed him gently onto the couch and placed herself merrily on his lap, snuggling into his hold. She took her hand and laced her fingers with his, pressing more kisses on his face.

"I love you… so much," He muttered to her.

"I love you, too,"_  
_

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

Groaning with a smile, she kissed his forehead, "You should take this one,"

"Monsters under the bed again?"

"No. Now they live in the closet,"

"Well…" he got up and placed a kiss on her lips before heading up the stares, "I better go take care of that.

_OOooOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOooOO_

_Aw sad. But HAPPY ENDING._


End file.
